delena truth or dare
by lilianvanrij
Summary: Damon and elena go to a club after elena had a huge fight with stefan and play truth or dare. DELENA (and a little bit of stefan but no stelena)
1. Chapter 1

_**Delena truth or dare…..**_

_**.chapter 1.**_

_**Damon's pov.**_

**I hear Elena scream at Stefan, it irritates me –I mean not for Stefan but for her, she is obvious not happy with him- it becomes a second nature for Stefan and Elena to fight, and always after the fight Elena cry's and runs out of the house to her house.**

**I'm trying not to listen while I drink my bourbon. It stops, the fight is finally over, and there she is running from Stefan's room. She slams the front door and gets to her car – I hear the car door slam –.**

**-Dedededededededededededededededed-**

_**Elena's pov.**_

**I run upstairs to my bedroom and fall crying in my bed –Stefan and I had a fight. Again-.**

**I hear something move and I scream to Damon that he has to leave – Damon always comes to my room to comfort me after a fight- he didn't listen and took me in his arms, I inhaled his scent – it smelt like... Like... just like Damon- and he just held me, stroking my hair.**

**I stand up from my bed and say to Damon "I need a drink".**

**Damon smirks at me and says "well put something dressy on and then we can go to some dans club"**

"**We aren't going to the grill"?**

"**Nope" he sais popping the p.**

"**Okay why?" **

"**Just get dressed I see you about 20 minutes" **

**I look in my wardrobe and put some tight black dress on with black heels.**

**Than I look in to the mirror and put some lip-gloss on and al little bit mascara. **

**-Dededededededededededededededede-**

_**Damon's pov **_

**I looked at Elena she looked alive again –about a month ago she was locking herself down- she had a red blush on her cheeks and couldn't stop smiling at me –and this time the smile did reach her eyes- I was happy to see her like this, we were both a little drunk but not that much.**

**I stopped staring at her when she said "let's play truth or dare". **


	2. sorry

Sorry for the people that read this story i think that something went wrong with the update of chapter 2 i will try to update chapter 2 again sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!


	3. Chapter 2 here it is finally!

**A really small previous for you guys=**

**I stopped staring at her when she said**

"**let's play truth or dare"**

**.****chapter 2.**

**Damon's pov.**

"**you want to play truth or dare, with **_**me"?**_

"_**Yes why not**_**, it's not like I have something to hide from you"**

"**but you know you have to do everything I say to you when you chose dare, right"**

**I see that she hesitate but then she surprise me with saying "bring it on"**

"**okeeee" **

"**so, Damon truth or dare"**

**What will be the safest one to choose, I think to myself**

"**truth"**

**Dedededededededededededededededededededededededede dededededededededed.**

**Elena's pov.**

"**truth huh. Well let's see"**

**Think Elena think. what do you want to know -the problem was I wanted to know to much-**

"**why do you always comfort me after a fight"**

**I see his dead skin blush I giggle , dead blush hihihi.**

"**Elena don't let me say that please"**

"**Damon, I really want to know it and you have to answer me"**

"**but you already know it Elena oke, I love you"**

**Fuck what have I done we were having fun and now I have screwt up**

"**I'm sorry Damon"**

"**it's alright can we now just go on with the game"**

"**yes".**

**Dedededededededeededededededededededededededededed edededededededededed.**

**Damon's pov.**

"**truth or dare Elena"**

**I batley wanted her to say dare but afkorse she said**

"**truth"**

**Fuck , I knew it, now I need to make another question**

"**where are all those fights with you and Stefan about"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha sorry but I have no idea how she has to react so if you have ideas please write that to me **

**Ps.. thank you guys for all the great comments that I have get.**

**first when I started to write I thought that no one would like it**

**ps2.. I don't know when I am going to make another chapter because I have 10 tests this week.**

**(hate school)**

**Ps3.. sorry for any mistakes in this chapter (or any other chapter) I am Holland's you know.**


	4. chapter 3 (you)

**You.**

Damon's pov.

"you, those fights are about you because Stefan hears me talk in my sleep and you are very often in my dreams.. and you are also in my head when I am in bed with Stefan" I hear Elena saying.

I look at her and I can't think, she thinks of me when she is in BED with Stefan? Wow!

I'm still staring at her when she asks me "please say something Damon".

But I can't talk. I lick my lips they are dry.

"is that the only reason " I hear myself saying

"well it is the head reason but it is really bad between Stefan and my, like he doesn't want to do public things with me-like going out dinner- it is like he is ashamed of me".

"And he spends more time with Caroline than with me"

I look at Elena she got tears I her eyes and I have no idea what I have to do so I do the first thing that comes in to my head-I move to her and let her sit on my lap and hold her tight-.

We have been sitting like this for day- I mean it felt like days, because it was in real life just 15 minutes-when she stops with crying.

"are you feeling better now" I ask her whispering.

"yes lets continue playing the game" she says to my surprise.

"you really want to continue, we can just go home"

"no! I don't want to go home yet"

"ooh, okay then"

Elena's pov

"So Damon truth or dare"

"let's go with dare" and he wiggle suggestive with his eyebrows to me.

I can't help but smile to him and he smiles back what gives me a weird feeling in my belly but I just ignore it.

"embarrass yourself for that bartender"

I can't hold myself from giggling the bartender was a blond female with a really really short skirt and top and I saw that she was looking at Damon and Damon won't like to do this.

"you must be kidding me" he says will glaring at me.

I chuckle and call to the girl that she has to come here

Damon growls when she comes to our table.

"what can I do for you" th girls say but I know that she was talking to Damon I t was like she didn't saw me, and I knew that I hated the girl already .

"Damon" Elena says to Damon with one eyebrow up and Damon growls another time

Damon's pov

I look at Elena she can't mean this why would she do that to me , and how could I embarrass myself with that girl , the girl looked hot very hot but I only saw it now because I wasn't even looking at her Elena knows that she is the only one for me even when she will never return to Stefan , he was the only one for her bla bla. So why would she want me to do that it wasn't because she was jealous on that girl… right?

I smile and has the idea that Elena is jealous, and maybe I could make her more jealous I grin this would be very funny!

"hey may I ask your name beautiful" I say to the girl and then she blushes

"my name is Sandra but you can always call me beautiful"

I grin to the girl and then I look at Elena and I see that she is angry I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh but the bartender thought that I did it for a other reason and Elena was now really red.

Elena's pov

I look at Damon and I know that I was red like a tomato but I didn't care I was jealous ,so I said it and I hated to know it and that maked me more angry till I couldn't help it anymore and I kissed Damon to make the girl jealous I wanted to stop kissing him but I couldn't this was the best kiss ever- if I was in a movie than I was now flying and there would be firework- he had tangled his hand in my hair and I was playing with his short raven black hair- god it was so soft, and I opened my mount and he kissed me deeper

Stefan's pov

I had called Elena on her phone like a thousand time but she wouldn't pick her phone up.

I was angry at her because when I came to her house to apologies when I saw a letter for her aunt Jenna : I will be later home tonight, I am with Damon out and you don't have to worry I have my phone with me.

till tomorrow xxx

why in hell would she go to a club with Damon , DAMON!

Maybe she wasn't wearing any verbain, yes that would it be .

"Where would Damon take her to not to the grill of course" I think by myself and then I knew it he will bring her to that club outside town.

I ran to my car and drive to the club,

I hope that Damon wasn't doing anything worse to her.

I was driving far above the limits but I didn't care I needed to go to Elena and then I was there I parked my car in the middle on the way and I walked inside compelling the man outside to let me in.

I looked all around me for Damon and Elena and then I saw them .

I couldn't believe my eyes Elena was on top of Damon and she was like eating him and Damon was holding her ass and then I saw her neckles – she wasn't compelled

.

.

.

Tada I hope there arnt many spelling mistakes and I hoped you liked it and still if you have any Idea for the next chapter just revieuw to my byebye xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 4 ( what the fuck)

_**What the fuck!.**_

Stefan 's pov

'what the fuck' was the first thing that game to my mind I was angry and I became hungry very, very hungry . for blood , and not just for any blood nooo!, I was hungry for human blood.

But first I needed to do something. So I did.

I was running with vampire speed to Damon and Elena and then I ripped them apart from each other, I heard them groan and saw the fear in Elena her eyes and that made me even more angrier- she shouldn't be afraid of me but for Damon, but no afkorse not she was kissing him instead being afraid of him .

With all my strength I pushed Damon in to one of the walls but he only give me a snarky comment "what have you bin eating bunnies, Stefan?"

I growled at him and he chuckled why did he chuckled?

* * *

Elena's pov

I was kissing Damon Salvatore! I know that I should be scarred to dead and stop the kiss like, right now but I enjoyed it and I only wanted to get closer to him -much closer-.

I grinned at his lips and I feeld that he grind back he was now holding her ass and she found that she didn't really cared, god he was amazing.

But then we were teard apart. I growled with frustration and "said what the fuck"- why did he pull back- but then I saw him, Stefan!

I shocked he was all vamped out and he was angry, then he looked at me and for one reason I feared for my life and I saw the hurt in his eyes but he turnt away to Damon and threw him in to a wall.

I runt to them but then I saw Damon chukeling, why was he chuckeling!?

I stared in to Damon's blue eyes- Stefan hadn't see me approaching- and he looked back and gave me a grin. Then he became talking to Stefan "do you really think that you are stronger than me" and then he give Stefan a hit in the face and threw him in to the ground and he became hitting Stefan.

"Damon!"

"what he deserves it Elena or are you getting back at him" I saw the hurt in his eyes when he said that and I was so stupid to be mean

"I am not yours Damon and I never dumped Stefan so he can't 'get' me back"

"so all was nothing, when you kissed me " Damon said no angry at me. And then Stefan get out of Damon's grip and was now hitting Damon.

I wanted to cry, I couldn't and wouldn't let anyone, ANYONE, hurt Damon.

And that was when I feeld it, strength a lot Of strength. And I growled at Stefan, I didn't knew what was happening but I didn't really care.

the only thing that i saw white, and then I griped Stefan by his shoulders and threw him away of Damon, the both Salvatore's were looking at me with shock in their eyes but I had no explanation for what just happened and I wasn't done.

my hands were glowing, really glowing and I jumped on top of Stefan and put my hands on his face and he began to scream, I liked it, he should be punished for doing that to Damon, and I told him that.

"you will never harm Damon again or I will rip you apart, understand me?"

And he could only knick yes because of his screaming so I let him go and he fled. Damon came to me and asked to me if everything was oke but I couldn't answer because everything went black.

* * *

_**so how whas that i know it is short but i really wanted to upload i think that this week another chapter will be up. and i really whant to know how you guys think about this elena (i think that that is called ooc but i dont know for shure) R&R please! and a big hug *gives hug* for everyone how has revied and followd this story and everything.**_

_** LOVE YOU GUYS xxxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 5 )bonbon)

bonbon

Elena's p.o.v.

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine, so I looked around me and the first thing that I saw was a worried face from a men with black hair and the most beautiful eyes.

When he saw me looking at me he smiled and moved closer sitting on the bet.

"so, I didn't know you were that protective" the men said to me with a cocky grin on his beautiful face, I didn't know what he was talking about, but then it came to me- this was Damon- and everything that happened came back to me.

How I had went to the club with Damon and when I kissed him, when I thought about that my hands touched my lip - got how that had felt good- and then the fight between Damon and Stefan and how I got angry and had thrown Stefan af of Damon- how could I do that?

I ignored his question and ask min own.

"is everything okay?"

"of everything okay is, with me?, you can't be serious Elena you are the one that went crazy and thit weird things-and your hands!-and then blacked out". Damon looked at me in disbelief but I cad that something weird had happened.

"yeh, do you know what happened" i asked him.

"I have now idea the only thing that I know is that you are very protective" and again he grinned to me-the bastard-. I glared at him and said "yeh, well if I ever see him again he is dead".

He chuckled and looked proud at me.

I stared in to his eyes and I wanted to stay like that forever but he broke the comfortable silence when he spook; "so, maybe we can visit bonnie-because of your weird 'yooyoo' thingy" .

I wanted to hit him because he broke the silence but he had a point "yes we should do that".

* * *

(Bonnie's p.o.v.)

I was eating soup while reading a grimmore when there was thumbing on the front door.

"come in!" I called to the front door-I wasn't afraid of vampires or something because of my magic so I didn't really bothered doing the door locked.

"thank god, you're home" I hear Elena's voice but I hear someone else his footsteps too.

"hi, Elena. Who is with you?"

"hi bonnieeee" o god I knew that voice it was Damon's and I could hear his grin in his voice.

"why are you here, Damon" is spit the last word out.

"because we have a little problem-or Elena is just really cool" Damon says to me while having that cocky grin on his face, I ignore him and turn around to Elena "well? Are you guys going to tell me what's wrong"

"yes bonnie, Damon was telling you so I should listen" I look at elena she was really harsh-why would she do that- I ignore it for now and turn-again-to the other person in the room- damon-.

"talk, Damon"

"well, Elena and I went to a club and then Stefan came and was.. well lets say he was angry and then ha was hurting me and Elena…"

"Damon I wasn't to hear the whole story, I am missing things- why was Stefan angry?" I told him

"because….."

"you can tell her Damon"

"tell me what?" I was confused what didn't Damon want to tell me?

Then er was a long silence while damon and elena where looking at eachotter, damon had a questioning look in his eyes but then elena broke the silence;

"what damon wnted to tell you is that we kissed" I was shocked and damon looked schocked too but she had to mean Stefan they were perfect together, like caroline always said –epic-.

"who did you kissed elena?" she siged and then said

"I kissed damon"

OMfuckingG. What did she just say? No ohno she didn't! well that's explains why steffan was/is angry. Omg was she now whit damon or was it just a one timethingy? Was it good, ooh afkorse it was good, ITS DAMON. Can you belief that she kissed damon, how whil his lips tast? I think to bourbon. It wsa time she giffed in but it isn't good maybe she now was free of that tension and could be happy with Stefan. God why did damon did this to elena. She must be broken. Ooh and Stefan, I hope he is with caroline now, she always seem to make him happy. Hmm maybe dthey shoulded date, noooo what was I just thinking –Caroline and Stefan?- caroline would never do something to elena. And then I would be alone, maybe there is another Salvatore for me, I hope soo. Ooh wait I am with jeremie oops.

I really should stop talking to myself lol.

"BONNIE!"

"huh what" I said coming back from my thoughts and then I remembered; "WHY DID YOU KISSED DAMON"

* * *

**_heei here is the new chapter (finely) i don't know when a new chapter will be up but i hope soon please r&r love ya xx_**


	7. Chapter 6 (katherin)

Delena chapter 6 truth and dare = katherina

* * *

Stefan's pov

I smirked when I was done and then I threw the body on the other 13 bodies, looking at all the bodies I laughed cruel , they were all under the blood and they were ripped apart I liked it, you could still –by some- see the terror in their eyes, by the others you could see nothing because of the blood, they also had something else in common : they all had brown doe eyes and beautiful brown hair, some curled and some straight.

I wiped my mouth of with my t-shirt, first it was white but no it was red, red from all the blood that he had spilled from the young girls.

Then I walked away without caring if someone would see me walking with my bloody t-shirt and my vampire features, I didn't care because nothing matherd anymore. He wanted to die and he would be happy if someone would stake him. Everything had stopped when he saw Elena and her creepy face throwing him of Damon, first he didn't understand what happened. But then he knew, Katherine had ones told him that there…..

* * *

Elena's pov

I looked at Damon and then at bonnie and then back at Damon, I didn't knew what to say to bonnie if I would lie and say that Damon made me do it then he would be hurt and become angry and I knew that that wasn't a good combination. But I also couldn't tell the truth, not over my dead body, I would never do that to Stefan. So what would it be I told myself : hurting Stefan or hurting Damon? Really I knew what I had to knew, just follow your heart but it wasn't that easy in my opinion so I looked again at bonnie and said : "it was in the heat of the moment".

I didn't want to look at Damon I knew what I would see: hurt, disappointed and anger, but then I heard him talk.

"serious Elena, I don't think so not after what you did to Stefan!, and you also sad to him that you would kill him so I don't think that you can go back to him if he is dead" he glared at me

"what did you do to Stefan, Elena!?"

I ignored Damon for the moment and staired at bonnie.

I opened my mouth to speak to bonnie but Damon was me for: "Lena here, threw Stefan af of me, became creepy, threw Stefan in to a wall and treated him so he wouldn't hurt me again."

"wait, what?" bonnie said and then she starred at me. But Damon wasn't done.

"ooh and she also had glowing hands that burned in to Stefan face, and that is why we are here"

Stefan's pov

…..were a little amount of people that had powers inside of them that would be turned on when they became very angry or happy, well we all knew what was the reason of elena- I snigerd- angry of course, I had always Feld it with Elena – the power inside of her- but I never knew that they would be against me and protected Damon, humpf I always had thought just the opposites.

I started to run, run, run, I runt for what was like a day and then I was where I wanted to be, it was a beautiful hotel- afkorse 5 stars- and everywhere you saw famous people, but I wasn't looking for someone famous, I was looking for a beautiful vamp with brown eyes and hair.

* * *

"Come in" I heard her say so I came in and looked in to the beautiful room it was all white and silver-no gold, she didn't like gold- . the girl that I was looking for came out of a dour- I think it was the kitchen-"you know you should be careful with drinking blood when you don't know who Is here!"

I smirk to her. "well you have bin busy, how did you come in like that".

I watch down and I knew what I was going to see; a shirt with everywhere blood and my pants had dirt on it and I also knew that my vampire features where showing and I said "I said that I was an actor from a new action film".

"ooh" she said "well, why are you here".

"it's Damon, he needs to die"

* * *

_**Dundundudndun….**_

_**Okee I know that this was supposed to be a humor storie but my mind touk over and then I began writing a dream of me sooo yeah sorry**_

_**PS do I get better in writing? I think so can you please tell me if you don't like it like this and I a'm also beginig to write a facebook storie – facebook storie or chatroom stories are really funny I know that there are already a lot from but it is really funny to write please R&R.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Bonnies pov..

I listened to what Damon had to say and when he ended his list of the things Elena did I was confused was he high or something? He was telling weird stuff about glowing hands, GLOWING HANDS what was wrong with him Elena was just a human and she couldn't have powers, could she ? and then for the first time in my life I had no answers, solution or whatever I could only look at Damon and at Elena I wanted to laugh, what he was saying was ridiculous !

"bonnie you are staring again!" Elena said to me and I was back in to my house.

"so… do you know anything?" Damon asked me after Elena. I swore that they were twins they were just the same accept that Damon was completely hot and I would never look that way at Elena. Well one time I was very drunk, and then I mean very, very drunk with a capital D. and Elena was too and of course we were playing truth or dare-Caroline always wanted to play truth or dare- and Caroline dared us to kiss. She had just meant a simple peck on the mound but we were kissing like ten minutes, after that I had to almost spit from the idea but all the boys were gaping at us. They thought we were totally hot! I laughed at it in my head and then I was back again in my house, I looked at Damon and simply said "I have no idea!".

Stefan's pov..

Katherine walked towards me and I backed out until I couldn't move more backwards because of her bed. She grinned evil at me and said "why would our sweet Damon have to die?"

"he stole something from me that I treasure" I said to her feeling as fragile as a human I always had this feeling when I was in the vicinity of Katherine- like I was the deer and she was the tiger that was going to eat me-. I shivered when she touched my cheek whit one long manicured nail it was black of course it was black she didn't wear anything else then black, "just like Damon" I thought to myself. Why did Katherine always looked the same as Damon like they belonged together. Clearly Elena and I didn't belong together, and we looked the same to. Only the last time Elena became more powerful, more stronger and she now had this fire in her eyes that I hated.

"and what is this thing that you call your treasure?"

"it is Elena" she smiled wild at me and I could only wait on her response.

"well, well ,well did she finally became me? I thought that she would try Damon out but I didn't knew that it would be this soon." She looked at me and said "did you bore her, Stefan?".

I looked angry at her, why should I bore Elena that was not what it was, Damon just hat compelled her and then had put her necklace back on, yes that was it!

"no" I said to her with a harsh voice.

"tut tut tut , you don't have to be angry that she likes Damon to, you know I do" she said with her devilish grin. I looked at her eyes she had beautiful eyes, of course –they were just like Elena's eyes- .

"he compelled her" I say angry at her because of what she said, she was always so arrogant but hot at the same time. This angryd me more, I shouldn't be thinking of this like her, but I did, I always did from the moment I met Elena, I knew that I wasn't over Katharine because every time I was with Elena I compered her to the vampire in front of me and thought to myself that I hated every single thing of Elena that wasn't like Katharine.

"why don't you just tell her that he compelled her, she should trust you?"

"yehh well there is a little problem…"

"what is it now" she said and then I was still I didn't wanted her to tell her about Elena because Katherine would probably laugh at me and I didn't wanted her to think that I was stupid. We were like ten minutes still before she understood my silence.

"did she..?" I nod at her and prepare myself for her outburst but it didn't come.

Katherine slowly slid down to the ground and stayed there for what felt like hours but it was probably just 5 minutes.

Omg I am so sorry you guys probably hate me "shy smile" and I don't even have a acscuse accept that my life is really busy because now I have school a job and a stage so yeah sorry I will try to make more chapters and come back to a happy story but one thing is that I assure you that there will be more truth or dare and more delena xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx l


End file.
